Sweet Nothings
by DemonsInSuits
Summary: Haruhi's life is relatively typical despite her crush on "Casanova". Little does she expect our favorite Wiccan Nekozawa to work his way into her life. Where is this going? Click to find out! Based on a true story


**Hi there! I'm sorry I've been pretty much dead for the past few months! Believe it or not, I am still working on the MTNN fanfictions, I've just been busy. How so, you may ask? What could be more important?  
Okay you probably didn't ask that because you probably don't care, but you're about to find out anyway! How? This new story is based on a true story. It's basically what happened after I stopped with the fanfictions, not to mention a twisted little love story for all of you! Yaaaayyyy!  
...PRETEND TO BE EXCITED, MY GOSH!  
Ju~st kidding! Really though, I hope you like it. I love Ouran so much and this finally gives me an excuse to write Ouran fanfictions. What better pair than Haruhi and Nekozawa? Weird, right?  
Alright! I'll stop my chatter, I hope you like this one! ;) Thank you for your support!**

Freezing. Good glory it was freezing. A young girl squirmed in her bed, battling the cool air of winter seeping into her room. She curled up into a cocoon in her last attempt to stay in bed until her father happily slid her door open. Another rush of cold air followed him, much to her displeasure.

"Haruhiii~ time to wake up!" Ranka called, rays of early morning happiness beaming from his face. The brown-haired girl peeked out from under the covers at her over illuminated father.

"Dad…" She groaned. Waking up was never the fun part of the day.

Soon enough she was getting dressed and slinging her pack over her shoulder. Ranka wished her a happy day as she trotted out the door into the cold. An instant icy wind brushed her face as she blew a small little cloud of her own frosty breath into the air. It seemed like a long walk to the school, but it could have been worse.

Haruhi rushed into the school, welcoming the warm air that came with it. "Haruhi!" A familiar voice called. A blonde haired male practically frolicked toward her, his smile as radiant as her dad's.

"Hey Tamaki." She greeted. They walked to their usual spot in the hallway and Haruhi crouched down with her bag. She started tying a shoe lace when the unexpected happened.

"Hey, would you go out on a date with him?" A semi-familiar voice asked. Haruhi looked up. Nekozawa… The black-haired Wiccan presenting one of his dark friends. His blue eyes bore down into Haruhi's in an oddly playful, pressuring way. She glanced back and forth between Nekozawa and this new face.

"Fail." She responded. Yes, it was bitter, but she knew full well that if she wasn't a bit rough with rejection, they'd come back. Still, the expression in Nekozawa's eyes didn't change. Such an unreadable blue. They were almost the same shade as Tamaki's eyes, but Tamaki's eyes were like an open book 24/7. The Wiccan and his new friend departed, leaving Haruhi's eyes to wonder around the hall for anyone familiar.

"Bossa Nova's here." Tamaki announced from above. Haruhi quickly glanced at her best friend and then around the hall to see a rather tall boy with a rough exterior. He wore his hood over his head as always, looking like a grim reaper in a high-school boy disguise as he slid down into a sitting position in the hallway. Despite all this, Haruhi's face beamed and she got to her feet and trotted towards him.

"Casanova~" Haruhi chirped, smirking down at the powerful fighter on the floor.

"Hey." He greeted simply as she knelt down beside him. The two held out a rather simple conversation. It was always like this, but every day the conversations got a little longer, and they joked around a little more. Haruhi was always smiling around him. She wouldn't admit it to him, but she felt a little sadder every day. Ritsu Kasanoda was graduating that year, she only had a few more months to talk to him now, and that would be it. She didn't know where he was going to school after that, nor did she even know his phone number. Even so, she tried to get to know him every day. He was a very humble person despite his tremendous fighting ability, so what little she could get from him was a golden trophy in her eyes.

Much sooner than she would have liked, her time with him ended. "See you." She chirped, trying to sound happier than she felt.

"Come here." He uttered and opened his arms. A hug? Haruhi smiled and accepted it. Soon two strong arms wrapped around her and hoisted her into the air. She let out a happy, undignified yelp as he spun her around. He always knew… or so it seemed. He always knew when she faked happiness. The moment she was back down on the ground, her smile was bright like the sun. He was so incredible to her. Ritsu Kasanoda…

"Stay away from him!" One of Haruhi's friends, Yako, was yelling at her. Haruhi kept a smile on her face despite wishing to glare at the girl. "Don't argue, just stay away from Kasanoda!"

Now there was motivation, a challenge. The burning motivation Haruhi was looking for was now at her fingertips, and she grabbed it without a second thought. This was the day; this had to be the day! Haruhi's heart pounded in her chest as she walked down a ramp where she passed by Kasanoda every day. The moment her eyes rested on his familiar figure, her voice froze. She didn't want to speak. Nevertheless, this was the day, and this was her last chance. It had to be done before he graduated. "C-Casanova!" She called.

The boy smiled that adorable smile until Haruhi tugged at his sleeve and pulled him to the wall to stay out of the way for passing people. "What is it?"

"Kasanoda… w-will you…" It seemed to cliché the more she stuttered. Her face was identical to a lobster at this point. He listened intently though, which she was grateful for. "I l-like you, a lot Kasanoda…"

She was afraid he'd take it the wrong way. She looked up nervously at a slightly shocked face. They stood there for what seemed like half an hour, probably a few seconds. Soon his hand curled into a fist and tapped her shoulder as he always did.

"I'm going to a movie with a friend. You wanna come?"

Those words shattered her fear and sent Haruhi to cloud 9. Did that really just happen? She said yes, a lingering nervousness thankfully calming her excited response. With a rather amazing life-goal achieved, Haruhi found herself smiling uncontrollably. She had to tell somebody, and she ended up telling the boy with a mysterious clip-board, Kyoya. He'd been her friend for quite a while as well, and he always seemed to support what made her happy unless the idea was completely stupid. He supported her yet again, and she couldn't be happier.

Then the storm came.


End file.
